lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cherryberry1456
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Silly Hair Dolls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BeaNOwl (Talk) 16:22, December 23, 2012 yeah!! sorry for taking so long i kept refreshing the recent activity thing to see if u were on and i wouldnt stop unless i closed the tab n it was driving me insane so i closed it n i decided to watch the new eah webisode i hope ur still on Lenneh (talk) 18:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) shall we just use chatzy bc it works so much better than chat Lenneh (talk) 18:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) go on chatzy u bean Lenneh (talk) 19:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC) its fine since it was like 2am n i really needed to go to bed n i just kept putting it off u keep me awake u bean Lenneh (talk) 07:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) too bad i h8 u now Lenneh (talk) 21:13, February 24, 2014 (UTC) i h8 u but we should chatzy yes yes Lenneh (talk) 23:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ye mann just msg me when ur free to chat i keep taking really long naps ( today was a 5 hour one i woke up about 10 ) so i can stay up later Lenneh (talk) 01:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) pssssttt guess what Lenneh (talk) 01:00, February 27, 2014 (UTC) no i was gona talk about spaghetti but thats good too!! Lenneh (talk) 01:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) knock knock whos there chatzy is there chatzy is always there............................................. Lenneh (talk) 23:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) u r not alone Lenneh (talk) 23:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) am lensneh Lensneh 23:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) am stil lensneh Lensneh~talk~ 23:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ges wat am stil lensneh Lensneh~talk~ 23:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ur powers r not ver good i was asleep bc i was rlly tied bc i keep staying up all night because of u!!!!! i fell asleep in 3 lessons on friday and my french teacher shouted at me really loudly it was kinda funny tho Lensneh~talk~ 18:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) am here Lensneh~talk~ 22:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) cheryr beary am hurr Lensneh~talk~ 17:21, March 2, 2014 (UTC) i dont kno u beta say da majik wurds 2 make surr Lensneh~talk~ 19:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) wy yes dey wud Lensneh~talk~ 19:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) poopoopeepee Lensneh~talk~ 19:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) the lonely soap told me to am so sory dont tell the admin :( Lensneh~talk~ 23:05, March 3, 2014 (UTC) is it also telling u that i said more naughty words bc if it is it is a liar do not beleive eit Lensneh~talk~ 23:07, March 3, 2014 (UTC) come online u nerd Lensneh~talk~ 22:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) pineapple Lensneh~talk~ 00:16, March 6, 2014 (UTC) com online Lensneh~talk~ 21:57, March 7, 2014 (UTC) am on and also hav isecrem and also dog tryin 2 get my isecrem :( Lensneh~talk~ 20:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) i am wagging school Lensneh~talk~ 13:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) oui im good at coming online just as u message me ahaha!! Lensneh~talk~ 22:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC) if u dont coem online RIGHT NOW i will poo in a bag set it on fire and put it on ur doorstep ok dont mess with me Lensneh~talk~ 20:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ye i am now i was doing things none poopinginabagandsettingitonfireandputtingitonyourdoorstep things yeah Lensneh~talk~ 22:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) get online loser Lensneh~talk~ 21:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) no Lensneh~talk~ 00:45, March 13, 2014 (UTC) get onlinme!!! ! 1! ! one Lensneh~talk~ 21:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) 4 some reason that reminded me of that song i got my eyes on u ur everythin that i c Lensneh~talk~ 22:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) sorry i was sick and i kept sleeping waking up and then going back to sleep it was weird and also ur icon wtf u betrayed the lonely soap club not ur frnend anymur Lensneh~talk~ 15:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) hi cherryberry1456! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 16:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC) am hurr dad had 2 go out so i had to go with him :::(( was borin but i got mcdonalds so w/e Lensneh~talk~ 19:24, March 15, 2014 (UTC) r u still onn Lensneh~talk~ 01:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC) am here i have no internet at my moms and i am at my nans now and i will sleep at my nans it is very gud Lensneh~talk~ 19:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC) allo is me Lensneh~talk~ 22:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) bc u r nosey Lensneh~talk~ 18:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) 2 busi and also i h8 u and also vincent is coming 2 bite u jk bebz ive been waiting on chatzy for 100 years Lensneh~talk~ 18:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC) no sorri am not on Lensneh~talk~ 22:04, March 19, 2014 (UTC) lel Lensneh~talk~ 18:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) get on chatzy pls Lensneh~talk~ 18:40, March 22, 2014 (UTC)